Ash
by DarakuNoMei
Summary: A Blazing Saddles fic (Or Chaos Emerald if you prefer that term). Contains light-sadism, smoking, and a fair amount of sappy angst. Also I didn't bother to read through it a second time and edit it. So have fun with any grammar or spelling errors.


"Miss Fall!"

Emerald opened an eye to see Glynda Goodwitch striding across the lush grass towards her, a disapproving frown set in stone on her face.

"How many times must I remind you? Smoking within Beacon is forbidden!" The blonde teacher said in a carefully restrained voice as she came to a stop a couple yards away.

Cinder smiled casually, the offending cigarette held loosely in one hand. She sat on the ground, her back against a large oak tree, and legs stretched out before her. Emerald rested with her head on Cinder's lap, looking up at the furious instructor who had woken her from her pleasant nap, with a mix of dislike and disinterest.

Cinder ran the fingers of her free hand through the dark-skinned girl's teal hair, tenderly brushing it out of Emerald's face. "My apologies, Glynda, I seem to have forgotten." She commented, her smile never fading… she made no move to dispose of the prohibited item.

Glynda's thin frown grew tighter, her eyes narrowing at the girl's casual use of her first name. "You would do well to remember." She said coldly, "For some reason beyond my understanding, Professor Ozpin has seen fit to ignore your… misconduct—but I assure you even his patience has a limit, and you have long passed mine." The blonde turned to go, speaking over her shoulder "You and Miss Sustrai are guests of this academy. Please act like it… The next time I catch you smoking, I will confiscate your cigarettes."

Cinder's smile widened, her eyes flashing—She put the cigarette between her lips and took a drag, brushing a finger from her free hand across Emerald's cheek. She exhaled the smoke and called out as Glynda took a step to leave, "I'll look forward to that, Glynda. Are you going to do a full body search?"

The blonde froze.

Emerald's eyes narrowed.

Glynda stared hard at the smoking girl, her shoulders trembling with pure fury… never before had she experienced such a strong desire to hit someone. She found, without really knowing how, that her riding crop was gripped tightly in her right hand, knuckles white.

Emerald tensed, ready to leap up and defend her Cinder from any harm, but Cinder began running her fingers through the dark-skinned girl's hair and pressed the remains of the cigarette into the nearby dirty, dousing it.

With a last cold glare, Glynda spun and strode off, her cloak whipping around.

Cinder watched her go, wearing a playful smirk, while Emerald gazed up at Cinder, a decidedly less happy expression on her face.

"Is teasing her that much fun?" Emerald asked, cooly.

Cinder looked down at the girl in her lap, tilting her head, her fingers slid delicately across Emerald's skin, brushing loose strands of teal away from her face.

Emerald shifted uncomfortably; trying to ignore the heat of Cinder's touch… it was amazing how warm the dark-haired beauty's skin always was.

Tilting her head, Cinder ran her thumb across Emerald's lips, enjoying the subtle trembles she could feel the girl trying to conceal.

"Are you jealous?" Cinder asked.

Emerald frowned, turning her head away from Cinder's gentle touch to stare off in the direction Glynda had gone. An act that did not accomplish as much as she had hoped, for Cinder simply slid her hand down, fingertips brushing across Emerald's exposed neck, lines of tingling warmth trailing after her touch.

"You're cute when you pout too." Cinder purred, something close to hunger tinting her voice, "It makes me want to bully you."

Emerald's expression remained just as dark, and she continued to look pointedly away from the purring, warm voice above her.

Cinders eye's flashed with a dangerous light.

"I wonder what kind of expression you'd make if I slept with her."

Emerald froze, muscles tense, ice water running through her veins. She looked up at Cinder, her face a mix of fear and pain.

Cinder smiled.

Emerald leapt up with a practiced grace, and took a single step to sprint away from the tree, when Cinder caught her wrist. The master thief turned to break away and Cinder slammed into her, knocking them both to the grass. The dark-skinned girl struggled, but her strength was in speed and evasion, and it was too late for either. Cinder sat on her lap and held her arms pinned wide, staring down at her prey with a truly feral gaze.

Cinder leaned down and Emerald turned her head to the side, her eyes swimming with tears. The attacker brushed her soft lips against the younger girl's neck, leaving a hot path along her jaw and down towards her collar.

Emerald slumped, tears rolling down her face and into the grass as she cried softly, "Why do you do this?" she whispered painfully.

Cinder ignored the question and took the opportunity to unfasten Emerald's collar, pulling her uniform open and down to expose her shoulders and chest. She lowered her lips to the crying girl's shoulder and bit her hard.

Fighting back against the pain, Emerald shuddered at the pain and sudden wave of heat that washed over her, a renewed surge of tears spilling out of her closed eyes, angry and scared… and ashamed that beneath it all, some small part of her was still enjoying Cinder's cruel touch, craving more.

Cinder's arms snaked around the dark-skinned girls' waist, and she ran her tongue along the fresh bite marks, eliciting more trembling from her victim. She leaned back, admiring her handiwork and purring softly at the sight of Emerald's tear-streaked face.

Sliding her hands up her smooth neck, Cinder took hold of Emerald's head, firmly turning the crying girl to face upwards and meet her gaze. Pain was visible on the teal-haired maiden's face. A deep hurt in her wet, eyes that had nothing to do with her aching shoulder. Cinder lowered her head, kissing Emerald hard, her hands guiding the younger girl's mouth open.

Emerald closed her eyes, the taste of Cinder filling her mouth, acrid and burnt, but somehow delightfully sweet. The kiss was forceful, overpowering… It seemed like an eternity before Cinder pulled away, and when she did cool air rushed into Emerald's mouth, icy and refreshing after the intense heat.

Tears still running down her face, Emerald lied limply, drained—her shoulder throbbed painfully and her entire body was unbearably hot to the point of feeling fevered. She opened her eyes and stared off, up at the canopy of the nearby tree.

Cinder lie on top of her, head resting on Emerald's soft chest, she bit softly around the younger girl's bra, leaving small red marks across her silky dark skin. After a few moments her lovebites stopped and she tightened her arms around Emerald waist.

"You're all I have, you know." The raven-haired girl whispered softly.

Emerald was far too exhausted to respond; even thinking was hard with the pain and heat swimming around in her head.

"Fire destroys everything around it… Burns everything to ash."

Cinder's speaking slowed, and grew quieter, "One day…"

Emerald felt the warm body on top of her relax

"One day I'll lose you too."

Emerald listened to Cinder's soft breathing as she slept, careful not to wake her, she pulled her uniform somewhat back together, in case someone happened by. She looked down at the dark-haired beauty resting on her chest. It was never possible to guess what Cinder was really thinking. Even now, she was unsure how much truth there was in those soft words. Sometimes it felt like she was just a toy, waiting to be replaced by something more interesting.

But sometimes, when Emerald caught her sleeping like this, there was something delicate, something fragile about her tormenter. And that lonely, hurt face was worth all the torment and cruelty in the world. Even when she got tired of the teasing, she knew that she would never be able to leave Cinder's side for long.

With a wince at the painful jolt her arm gave, Emerald wrapped her arms around Cinder's sleeping form, closing her eyes and basking in the heat of the person she loved more than anything in the world.

Her torturer.

Her Cinder.


End file.
